


La ligne jaune

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS pour le "bienvenue chez les nudistes" contest. Edward se retrouve malgré lui dans un club nudiste, comment va-t-il prendre les choses ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ligne jaune

****

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :** Titre de votre OS : La ligne jaune

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

http : www . damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOoOoOo

\- C'est _ça_ votre conception des vacances inoubliables ? dis-je dubitativement en pointant du doigt la ligne jaune marquant la limite entre la vie civilisée et la vie nudiste.

Jasper haussa les épaules calmement tandis qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée.

Dans quel merdier m'étais-je foutu cette fois ?

\- Bah quoi ? s'exclama Emmett toujours à moitié hilare.

Je relisais le panneau jouxtant la ligne jaune peinte à même le bitume : « A partir de cette ligne, aucun vêtement ne sera toléré. »

\- Rien… soupirai-je sachant pertinemment que même si j'argumentais sur sa destination de vacances soit disant idéale et paradisiaque (pour ne pas citer mémorable et inoubliable…), ça ne servirait à rien. J'étais là maintenant… malheureusement !

Il y a quelques mois, j'avais rompu avec ma petite amie avec laquelle j'avais vécu trois ans. Enfin vécu… mais pas ensemble, j'ai toujours été long à la détente et elle a mis fin à notre relation (qui fonctionnait pas mal de mon point de vue) sous prétexte qu'elle en avait marre de faire hôtel-restaurant.

Quatre heures après ma rupture et trois grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras plus tard, je m'agenouillais dans un bar devant Emmett (oui, l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé…). Un serment d'allégeance assez théâtral plus tard, il devenait le très grand « Maître de mes vacances » et lui seul déciderait de l'endroit où j'irai les passer.

Trois mois plus tard, mon moral se portait plutôt bien (moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé finalement) mais j'étais quand même là pour tenir ma promesse (ou mon serment…).

Et comme je le regrettais d'ailleurs !

Surtout que ni une ni deux, Emmett commençait l'effeuillage tout en argumentant :

\- Tu vas voir mec, tu vas A-DO-RER ! Tu te rends comptes que où que tu ailles à l'intérieur de la ligne jaune, les filles sont à poils !

Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se déshabillait également mais beaucoup plus silencieusement. J'avais toujours envié son calme et ses airs réfléchis en toutes circonstances. Tout l'opposé d'Emmett qui parlait avant de réfléchir. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient être de la même famille ces deux-là !

\- Des culs, des seins Edward ! A longueur de journée ! poursuivait-il.

\- Des queues et des boules aussi, ronchonnai-je pour moi-même.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emmett.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de dire cela à haute voix mais voir Jasper ôter son caleçon m'avait mis de sales images dans la tête.

\- J'ai dit, des queues et des boules ! râlai-je d'une mine dégoutée déclenchant un léger rictus de Jasper.

Avait-il remarqué mon regard ? Non, impossible ! Emmett fronça les sourcils tandis que j'argumentais :

\- C'est aussi plein de gars à poils Emmett !

\- Hey je juge pas ! Chacun son truc, si le tien c'est les hommes, moi ça me gêne pas, dit-il finalement avant de se baisser pour enlever ses chaussures et de passer la fameuse ligne jaune avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

\- Emmett je ne suis pas homo…

Aucun doute que ce camp naturiste faisait au moins un heureux, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus à vrai dire. Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se débarrassait également de ses claquettes.

\- Faut enlever les chaussures aussi ? m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Jasper se mit à rire franchement en me répondant qu'Emmett avait une théorie concernant les tongs. Mon regard se porta donc sur ce dernier qui haussait les épaules d'un air fier et arrogant que je lui connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait dû être raillé de nombreuses fois au sujet de cette théorie. Et le connaissant lui, ce devait être quelque chose de complètement idiot mais auquel il tenait particulièrement. Comme cette manie de replier la feuille de papier toilette en forme de triangle avant de sortir ou encore son obsession presque maladive pour que l'éponge de la vaisselle soit asséchée au maximum avant d'être mise dans son support (oui, il avait un support pour éponges…). Et bien d'autres choses que j'avais découvertes en emménageant avec eux à la fin de mes études.

\- A partir de la ligne jaune, il faut enlever ses vêtements, commença Emmett sur le ton de la confidence. Les tongs Edward, regarde bien, ce sont des strings d'orteils !

Mon attention fut détournée quelques instants par Jasper qui se tordait de rire, nu, sous le soleil de plomb avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'Emmett venait de dire.

Les tongs ? Des strings d'orteils ?

Ce type était un grand malade ! Et à sa tête, il était extrêmement vexé par l'attitude de son cousin qui ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Non mais qui le pourrait ?

Je cachais difficilement mon éclat de rire. J'allais passer une semaine chez les tout nus, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans rajouter une blague idiote de mon comparse qui s'éloignait déjà d'une démarche fière et hautaine. Son cul parfaitement musclé et bronzé (faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande comment il faisait ça…) se balançait au rythme de ses pas saccadés. Le plus drôle était de le voir légèrement sautiller sur le bitume parsemé de cailloux.

\- Ouais… moi je garde mes tongs, hors de question de marcher en crabe juste pour un string de pied ! s'exclama Jasper en partant à sa suite.

Je restai seul, regardant mes deux amis s'éloigner visiblement très à l'aise avec leur corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je franchissais également la ligne jaune, priant pour que ce soit la seule et unique fois de ma vie dans ce sens-là.

oOoOoOo

J'ignorais pourquoi je pris la peine de défaire ma valise, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'autre chose que de ma brosse à dents durant la semaine.

\- T'es prêt ? hurla Emmett.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. L'appartement des parents de Jasper était très accueillant et fonctionnel. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une cuisine ouverte sur un salon-salle à manger ainsi qu'une grande terrasse donnant sur la mer à perte de vue. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres, chacune avec leur salle de bain privative.

La seule chose qui me faisait bizarre et qui me donnait des frissons était de me dire que Monsieur et Madame Whitlock que je connaissais depuis une paire d'années maintenant, posaient leurs culs nus sur les chaises longues de la terrasse ainsi que sur le canapé du salon (entre autre…). Je déglutis bruyamment, imaginant très clairement Madame Whitlock les miches à l'air en train de faire mijoter sa fameuse sauce spaghetti dans la cuisine ou encore râpant du gruyère la foufoune au niveau du plan de travail… Je secouai la tête, peu enclin à faire défiler la suite du film dans mon esprit (l'éclaboussure de tomate sur ses seins ou le poil dans le plat…).

\- Ca va Edward ? demanda Madame Whitlock avec la voix de Jasper.

Je me pinçai violement et le vrai Jasper se substitua à sa mère dans la cuisine. Je soufflai de soulagement en le voyant très clairement boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je pouvais supporter mes potes à poils. Je pouvais supporter de parfaits inconnus à poils (enfin c'est ce que je croyais sur le moment…) mais j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou s'il m'avait fallu supporter des connaissances ou les parents de mes potes. Ou pire encore : les parents de mes élèves de maternelle… Là je ne saurais pas du tout gérer !

\- Bon on y va ? s'impatienta Emmett les sacs en main.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim ? lui demanda son cousin.

\- Non mais plus vite on aura fait les courses, plus vite on ira se baigner !

Logique parfaite d'un Emmett impatient. Après plusieurs minutes à me demander où ils avaient bien pu mettre leur porte-monnaie puis à me dire que tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils en avaient fait exactement, je décidais de faire comme si je l'avais oublié et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Là encore, qu'avaient-ils fait des clés ? Je n'aillais pas poser de question, vivre deux ans avec Emmett vous apprend à ne plus être curieux !

Je les suivis au supermarché où là, bien d'autres surprises m'attendaient. Rien que le trajet, ce fut une épreuve. Autant je n'avais rien contre le fait d'être dévisagé dans la rue ou les lieux publics en général autant me faire « débiter » comme le disait Emmett (comprenez « dévisager la bite ») me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Nous marchions tous les trois l'un à côté de l'autre et chacun de nous avait une réaction différente. Pour Emmett, eh bien, c'était Emmett alors… biceps et pectoraux gonflés à bloc, bite en avant, il avançait, fier de lui, de sa carrure et surtout de ses attributs proportionnels au reste. J'aurais même pu jurer qu'il avait fait un clin de bite (et un clin d'œil en même temps) à une blonde à forte (et fausse) poitrine qui le lui rendit en faisant sautiller ses attributs factices, une invitation à la branlette espagnole selon Emmett qui prenait très à cœur de m'enseigner le fameux « langage du corps ». Pour Jasper, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait qu'on le regarde ou même qu'on le compare à qui que ce soit (d'ailleurs pas grand monde pouvait tenir la comparaison…). Loin de se pavaner, il marchait normalement, comme s'il possédait tous ses vêtements, sans faire attention aux regards gourmands des jeunes filles que nous croisions. Quant à moi… j'avais depuis longtemps subtilisé les sacs de courses pour tenter de cacher un peu de mon anatomie. Je marchais recroquevillé sur moi-même avant de réaliser que ce que je mettais en retrait devant était mis en avant derrière… Ce fut donc en crabe que je poursuivis le chemin qui nous menait au supermarché.

On a beau dire que les hommes sont des porcs obsédés, des salauds qui ne pensent qu'au cul, des pervers qui ont une bite à la place du cerveau, vous faire mater le service trois pièces avant le visage par toutes les femmes (de tous âges… beurk !) remet pas mal de choses en place au niveau du vrai cerveau !

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris pourtant, c'était un camp de naturiste donc les gens étaient forcément à poils… même dans les magasins ! Je crois que le plus étrange était de voir les hommes (pour les mieux membrés d'entre eux) à la limite de faire trempage de bite dans l'étal des olives…

Arpenter le rayon surgelé avait été… épique ! Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Emmett et Jasper s'étaient marrés en me donnant les indications sur l'endroit où trouver les glaces et je m'y étais rendu sans vraiment me poser de question. Une fois arrivé, un froid polaire entoura tout mon être et me fit frissonner. Dans le rayon, il n'y avait que des femmes qui étrangement, me regardaient avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Je compris très vite ce qu'il leur arrivait en baissant les yeux pour éviter leur regard : ma bite avait disparu à cause du froid. Enfin… pas totalement ! Elle avait retrouvé la taille de mes huit ans et honnêtement j'étais bien loin de trouver ça nostalgique ! Je compris pourquoi aucun homme n'était dans ce rayon destructeur de virilité !

Je rejoignis mes deux amis furieux de m'être laissé avoir de cette façon, j'aurais dû me douter que leurs éclats de rire cachaient quelque chose ! Le pire était que je n'avais rien d'autre que des emballages de glaces pour cacher mon sexe qui se rétractait de douleur à la morsure du froid !

Je les aperçus au rayon fruits et légumes et, tandis que j'allais me mettre à leur hurler dessus, je me fis bousculer par une fille hurlant hystériquement :

\- JASP ! ! !

Il lui ouvrit les bras en souriant de toutes ses dents et elle se jeta sur lui, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa les paumes de ses mains sous les superbes fesses de la brunette afin de la soutenir. J'étais tout prêt d'eux et malgré la glace que j'avais dans les mains, je sentis la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper et ce qui était un doux baiser se transforma vite en une pelle sensuelle promesse silencieuse de sexe bestial. Lorsque le bassin le cette fille commença à onduler sensuellement, relevant d'instinct la queue de mon ami et la mienne par la même occasion, elle gémit sans honte.

J'aurais dû être gêné d'assister à leurs préliminaires, difficile d'appeler ça autrement, mais j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard du somptueux corps nu de cette fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par les fossettes au creux de ses reins qui se creusaient au rythme de ses ondulations. Son cul était parfait et voir Jasper le malaxer avec force, laissant des marques rouges de la forme de ses doigts m'excita encore plus (si cela était seulement possible…).

\- Ferme la bouche mec !

Je m'étouffais (avec ma propre salive…) sous la bourrade virile que venait de me donner Emmett à l'épaule. Et je refermais la bouche…

\- Bella ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le couple.

Elle se détacha de la bouche de Jasper et tourna la tête vers lui. Je m'agrippai à l'étal devant moi tellement la puissance de son regard me terrassa.

Je suis sûr que personne ici ne croit au coup de foudre… A vrai dire, moi non plus… Et pourtant… Ca y ressemblait ! J'aurais pu jurer entendre les violons…

Elle ne me regarda même pas, ses yeux noisette aperçurent Emmett et elle se dégagea de Jasper aussi vite qu'elle lui était montée dessus avant de sauter sur son cousin. Leurs retrouvailles furent moins chaudes et sensuelles qu'avec Jasper, Emmett se contenta de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer. J'en remerciais le ciel, je n'aurais pas pu supporter un second round au risque de me mettre à m'astiquer le manche au milieu des fruits !

\- Ah ! Vous m'avez manqué les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle après qu'Emmett l'ait reposée au sol.

\- Toi aussi Bella !

\- Mmmhummm je vois ça Jazz, susurra-elle sensuellement.

Même moi j'en avais des frissons d'extase alors que sa réplique ne m'était pas destinée. Ils se dévorèrent de nouveau des yeux, je pouvais littéralement voir les flammes du désir charnel incendier leurs pupilles.

\- Pitié ne recommencez pas vous deux ! C'est assez indécent comme ça ! prévint Emmett d'une voix bourrue. Bella, je te présente Edward, rajouta-t-il en me désignant.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi con de toute ma vie.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens puis descendirent le long de mon visage, s'attardant sur ma bouche. Elle se lécha les lèvres déclenchant inévitablement une bruyante déglutition malencontreuse qui la fit sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle suivit le mouvement saccadé de ma pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux longèrent mon torse et les violons se transformèrent en orchestre philharmonique à mesure qu'elle les descendait sur mon corps. Son regard me brûlait la peau, ma respiration se saccada tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon corps. Tout mon sang sembla suivre la direction de ses yeux et je n'eus qu'une poignée de secondes avant que son regard n'atteigne mes parties les plus intimes pour me planquer derrière le premier étal que je rencontrais. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être la femme de ma vie et je n'avais pas envie de raconter à mes petits enfants que j'avais rencontré leur grand-mère dans un supermarché nudiste et que la première chose qu'elle avait aperçue de moi était mon érection plus que proéminente.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage et le chemin inverse sembla durer des heures alors que seulement quelques secondes étaient passées depuis qu'Emmett nous avait présentés.

\- Enchantée Edward, dit-elle d'une voix de velours qui acheva d'amener tout mon sang vers mon extrémité.

J'aurais été puceau, j'aurais éjaculé direct… heureusement que j'avais une certaine expérience, j'avais au moins quelques minutes devant moi…

\- On se retrouve plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller constatant mon silence total.

Quand je disais que je n'avais jamais eu aussi l'air con de toute ma vie…

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir et lança :

\- Les bananes ont l'air particulièrement juteuses et sucrées cette année, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

Ma bite eut un soubresaut et je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que dans ma fascination pour cette fille, je bandais comme jamais au milieu des bananes !

Emmett et Jasper étaient bien évidemment morts de rire et, lorsque Bella disparut je me ruai vers les toilettes, les faisant rire deux fois plus. Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire !

oOoOoOo

Je relus l'invitation pour la centième fois. Comme dans tous les lieux touristiques estivaux, nous avions reçus en sortant du supermarché, une invitation pour une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir.

« Tenue correcte exigée » était écrit en caractères blancs sur fond noir, impossible à rater.

Pourtant moi je ratais totalement le truc… que pouvait bien être une tenue correcte dans un camp de nudiste ?

Après ma honte de cet après-midi, je n'avais pas osé demander quoi que ce soit à Emmett et Jasper. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait préoccupé par quelque chose depuis notre retour. Il semblait réellement soucieux à tel point qu'une fois les courses déballées, il était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre sans même nous adresser la parole.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Jasper en frappant à la porte de ma chambre.

\- A une condition, imposai-je d'un ton léger.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu me dises sans te moquer ce qu'est une tenue correcte chez les tous nus !

Il se mit à rire en entrant dans la chambre.

\- J'ai dit sans te moquer ! ronchonnai-je pour la forme.

\- C'est une cravate mon vieux.

\- Une cravate ?

\- Ou un nœud pap'… comme tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

\- Ou un nœud pap'… répétai-je bêtement devant ma glace.

Décidemment je ne comprenais rien aux us et coutumes des culs nus…

\- Je voulais te parler de Bella, dit-il doucement en jaugeant ma réaction dans le reflet du miroir.

Ce que j'aime chez Jasper, c'est qu'il ne tourne jamais dix ans autour du pot.

\- J'ai vu comment vous vous êtes regardés tout à l'heure et…

\- Tu veux dire, comment JE l'ai regardée, soupirai-je me rappelant de la désastreuse première impression que j'avais dû lui laisser tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je la connais depuis que j'ai sept ans. La première fois qu'on a joué ensemble c'était pour faire des pâtés de sable et depuis, je lui consacre toutes mes vacances. On a presque grandi ensemble si on considère que toutes nos premières fois nous font grandir, dit-il en regardant nostalgiquement droit devant lui.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Il tourna la tête et me regarda.

\- Jamais elle ne m'a regardé comme elle t'a regardé aujourd'hui. En vingt ans…

Il baissa la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il expirait lentement la suite :

\- Il y aura toujours un lien spécial nous unissant mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse Edward. Ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir surtout, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde avant de sortir de ma chambre. D'ailleurs je n'aurais su quoi lui répondre exactement. Je soufflais tout en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la fameuse soirée, chacun attifé d'une cravate pour seul vêtement. Je commençais petit à petit à m'habituer aux regards des femmes (et de certains hommes) que je croisais. Loin de me pavaner comme Emmett, j'évitais simplement de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Ainsi, je ne savais pas qui me dévisageait quoi et une certaine aise remplaça mon embarras de cet après-midi. Je n'étais pas non plus totalement à l'aise mais au moins, je ne me cachais pas.

\- Je vais au bar, vous prendrez comme d'habitude ? demanda Jasper.

Son cousin et moi acquiesçâmes avant de nous accouder à la rambarde surplombant la piste de danse. Je baissais les yeux et mon regard ne vit qu'elle. En même temps il aurait été difficile de la rater. Elle dansait seule au milieu de la piste, les autres personnes s'étaient écartés et le vide l'entourait. Elle ondulait sur ses talons aiguilles (sûrement le « tenue correcte exigée » pour les filles) au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique, les yeux fermés comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Les filles la regardaient jalousement tandis que les hommes la dévoraient du regard.

J'aurais voulu réagir différemment mais j'étais comme eux, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses formes voluptueuses qu'elle savait bouger avec tant de sensualité.

\- Edward t'as encore la bouche ouverte ! se moqua Emmett.

\- Elle est tellement envoûtante, répondis-je sans pour autant détacher mon regard de Bella.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne…

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je indigné. C'est plus que ça, beaucoup plus ! Pourquoi Jasper n'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

\- C'est un peu comme Vegas ici. Tout ce qui se passe derrière la ligne jaune reste derrière la ligne jaune. Pour Bella, disons que mon cousin, même s'il n'a eu aucune concurrence jusqu'à présent n'est pas friand de partager.

Et je le comprenais. J'aurais eu une amie d'enfance aussi attirante, je l'aurais à coup sûr gardée pour moi.

\- Pourquoi personne ne lui saute dessus ? demandai-je subitement en réalisant que depuis que je la regardais, personne n'avait osé s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a quasiment que des habitués. On a grandi avec la plupart des gens ici et Bella, c'est comme si elle était mariée à Jasper. Tout le monde le sait.

Je tournai rapidement la tête dans sa direction :

\- Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils et finit par sourire malicieusement.

\- Tu devrais foncer alors, dit-il en désignant le centre de la piste d'un coup de menton.

Mon cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et, tandis que je regardais de nouveau en direction de Bella, ma tête se mit à tourbillonner et mon corps ne me répondit plus. Je détachai mes mains de la rambarde et me dirigeai automatiquement vers les escaliers sans la quitter des yeux. Elle dansait toujours, j'étais incapable de dire quelle était la musique, tout ce que j'entendais à mes oreilles était un bourdonnement sourd et régulier que j'identifiais plus tard comme étant les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sus comment j'étais arrivé en bas, mes pas continuèrent leur avancée vers la piste. Comprenant où j'allais, la foule s'écarta sur mon passage. J'eux l'impression, vu l'attraction que je ressentais, d'être totalement magnétisé par sa présence. Elle m'aimantait sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'arrivais au centre de la piste, dans cette espèce de no man's land que les gens avaient créé par habitude autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté j'aurais voulu la surprendre mais d'un autre, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Comme si elle m'avait senti, à l'instant même où je me stoppai, elle ouvrit les yeux et me transperça d'un regard curieux. Elle leva ensuite la tête en direction de la rambarde, sembla chercher quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux scannaient la foule à toute vitesse. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'impatience, mais j'étais incapable de lui tourner le dos. Je l'avais à quelques centimètres de moi à peine, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. A dire vrai, j'aurais aimé être celui qu'elle cherchait. Son regard se stoppa, elle avait trouvé et un léger sourire triste se dessina sur son merveilleux visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Ils étaient tellement expressifs que je parvenais à ressentir toutes ses émotions : la tristesse, la déception, la douleur et la perte. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, puis lorsqu'elle la releva, une certaine résignation illumina ses prunelles. Sa main se tendit vers moi, douce invitation à réduire la distance entre nous.

\- Je suis Edward ! dis-je en attrapant sa main tendue. Enchanté !

Elle rit doucement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage et revint sur moi en souriant.

\- Bella. Enchantée aussi, répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

D'une impulsion de la main, je la fis tourner sur elle-même et l'attirais à moi pour danser. Surprise, elle hoqueta en posant une main sur mon torse pour maintenir une certaine distance. Son autre main resta prisonnière de la mienne. Nous n'étions pas du tout en rythme avec la musique mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. Elle frissonna lorsque mon autre main se posa sur ses reins.

\- Alors Edward, dit-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende malgré la musique, mis à part donner de mauvaises premières impressions aux filles, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Et bien… Ma principale activité dans la vie est de paraître le plus idiot possible devant les jolies filles...

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Mais le reste du temps, c'est-à-dire quasiment toute la journée, je suis instituteur.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. Quelle classe ?

\- Maternelle. Et toi ? Mis à part faire perdre tous leurs moyens aux hommes faibles comme moi ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air _si_ affaibli que ça au milieu des bananes pourtant ! plaisanta-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

Je souris faiblement, embarrassé de me remémorer cette scène que je voulais enfouir au plus profond du tiroir « mes plus grandes hontes » de mon cerveau.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi être gêné, me rassura-t-elle. Tu avais l'air fort…

\- Fort ? demandai-je d'une voix grave qui la fit sourire.

Cette fille allait avoir ma mort, ce n'était plus une supposition maintenant, tout ceci était réel. J'étais l'agneau, elle était le lion. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Ses doigts commencèrent à bouger doucement sur mon torse.

\- Très fort ! susurra-t-elle en rapprochant nos corps.

J'émis un sifflement lorsque ses pointes durcies frôlèrent ma peau. Une sensation de brulure parcouru tous les endroits où nos peaux étaient en contact l'une avec l'autre. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux se voilèrent d'envie et de désir. Je tentais de penser à autre chose, à des meubles pour être totalement exact, afin de retenir le plus longtemps possible mon érection.

\- Et viril, souffla-t-elle en ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de sa peau loin de la mienne.

J'avais déjà la mi-molle alors que j'avais éclusé les meubles du salon, de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Ne me restait plus que la chambre…

Un lit…

\- Et dur…

Oh putain un lit ! C'était définitivement mort. Ma queue était tendue à bloc et je fermais les yeux, m'attendant aux répercussions, à sa colère ou son indignation face à mon manque de savoir vivre. N'entendant rien venir, j'ouvris un premier œil tout doucement pour la voir me regarder avec tant d'envie que je me détendis instantanément.

Enfin… pas de partout…

Elle lâcha ma main, et, en silence, passa ses bras sous les miens pour poser ses mains au bas de mon dos. Elle soupira d'aise en reposant la tête au creux de mon épaule.

\- Si dur… se moqua-t-elle avant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

Je grognais en lui rendant son étreinte. Mes bras autour de ses épaules frêles, mon nez dans ses cheveux, je déposai un doux baiser sur son front. Nous continuâmes à danser, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moment. J'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde avec elle.

Oui ça faisait cliché… et pas vraiment viril (mis à part ma monstrueuse érection qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir en devenant de plus en plus douloureuse) mais dans ses bras, devenir un cliché ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais bien et je voulais y rester. Pour longtemps. Pour aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de moi et même après, quitte à me transformer en voyeur !

Je secouai la tête de dépit en réalisant le fond de mes pensées. J'étais un grand malade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

\- Rien, je pense à des idioties.

\- Et ça me concerne ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son nez frôla doucement le mien. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son souffle chaud se mélangeait au mien. Je penchai légèrement la tête, la retins fermement tout contre moi avant d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'anticipation et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai délicatement. Ce que je ressentais dépassait l'entendement, une déferlante de sensation, d'engourdissement, comme si mon propre corps ne me répondait plus, comme s'il avait sa volonté propre. Mes membres fourmillaient, ma peau bouillonnait tout contre la sienne et, tandis que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, tout mon être gronda de lui-même. Le souffle court, je l'approchais plus de moi, si c'était seulement possible, je voulais me fondre en elle et lorsqu'elle gémit au moment où je mordais sa lèvre inférieure, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'emmener ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre sauvagement sur la piste de danse.

Elle méritait mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux. Et, l'entraînant à l'extérieur, sa main dans la mienne, je sus que j'étais capable de le lui offrir ce « mieux ».

Je me tournai vers elle car même si nos doigts étaient entrelacés, je voulais être sûr qu'elle me suive. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies et son souffle était court ce qui me fit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers moi pour savoir et j'aurais pu jurer voir un feu d'artifice de bonheur éclater dans ses pupilles.

\- Tu me veux ! affirmai-je euphorique.

\- Parce que toi tu me veux pas peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en passant un doigt le long de ma douloureuse érection.

Je sifflai avant de l'entraîner contre moi et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Nos langues se trouvèrent d'instinct, comme si l'on faisait cela depuis des années maintenant. Ses doigts tirèrent mes cheveux tandis que mes mains malaxaient son petit cul si parfait. C'était à lui que j'avais pensé lorsque je m'étais soulagé dans les toilettes du supermarché. Et ce que je pouvais dire maintenant que je l'empaumais jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir entre mes lèvres, c'était que mon fantasme était ridicule par rapport à la réalité.

\- Edward ? soupira-t-elle tandis que je m'acharnais le long de son cou. Seul un marmonnement lui répondit. Mon bungalow est à 500 mètres d'ici, on devrait...

Elle fut coupée par ma langue jouant autour de son téton et elle avait beau se cambrer pour que je le prenne entièrement en bouche, je voulais jouer encore. Ses doigts se crispèrent et griffèrent mon cuir chevelu. Je sifflai, je n'étais pas vraiment un adepte de la douleur et elle relâcha son emprise.

\- Où ? lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite et j'obéis sans discuter, profitant de la vue de ses jambes sur talons aiguilles, de son cul se balançant au rythme de ses pas, des fossettes au bas de ses reins se creusant l'une après l'autre, des muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau.

Nous montâmes bien vite les marches d'un bungalow en bois foncé et je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'arriver à la porte pour la prendre dans mes bras et la soulever. Elle hoqueta avant de s'accrocher fermement à mon cou, sa bouche happant la mienne, comme si elles ne voulaient en faire qu'une. Nos langues se caressaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. Elle noua ses pieds autour de ma taille et je grognai lorsque nos intimités se cognèrent. Elle souffla lorsque j'empoignais ses fesses et l'obligeais à onduler sur moi. Elle se cambra pour en avoir plus, sa cyprine imprégna mon membre engorgé et douloureux. Malgré le soulagement que me procurait le frottement de son sexe humide contre le mien, malgré le plaisir issue de ses va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétiques, j'en voulais beaucoup plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de plus.

Je la sentis se tendre quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et continua à se frotter outrageusement à moi. Elle perdait le rythme et je m'appliquais à la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais, la faisant monter et descendre le long de ma queue, mes doigts s'imprégnant dans la chair tendre de ses fesses. Elle me sourit, son regard ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde :

\- Edward...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau sensible de ma nuque, mon sexe tressauta. Elle haleta tout en ondulant encore et encore, faisant monter et descendre la peau autour de mon sexe.

\- Enco... re ! murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

Mes jambes et mes bras étaient douloureux mais son regard était tellement noir d'envie et de désir que je la plaquais contre le bois du bungalow. Elle expira, surprise, avant de soupirer d'extase lorsque je repris les mouvements de va-et-vient tout contre son intimité bouillonnante.

\- Edward !

Elle se lécha les lèvres, ne me quittant pas du regard tandis que ses membres tremblèrent. Je le regardais jouir et je voulais la voir encore et encore. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa tête se cogna en arrière, ses hanches se cambrèrent vers moi, ses pieds me collèrent à elle tandis que son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

\- Edwaaaaaard ! expira-t-elle au moment ou je la sentis relâcher tous ses muscles.

J'eus à peine le temps de la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Je la gardai dans mes bras, la regardais reprendre doucement sa respiration et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant de sérénité qu'elle vivait.

Nos nez se caressèrent doucement, comme sur la piste de danse précédemment et je la sentis sourire. Nos regards se trouvèrent et ses doigts se mirent à jouer de nouveau sur ma nuque. Notre baiser prit plus d'ampleur, nos langues tournoyaient et elle se mit de nouveau à onduler des hanches, arrachant un grondement sourd au niveau de ma poitrine.

\- J'en veux encore ! protesta-t-elle au moment où je l'aidais à remettre ses pieds au sol. Elle vacilla avant de me fusiller du regard.

\- Ce n'était que les préliminaires, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais si on pouvait entrer... dis-je en montrant la porte.

\- Je te pensais plus aventureux que ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de me prendre ici, elle désigna le mur contre lequel elle venait de jouir, ou...

Je m'approchai d'elle tandis que sa respiration se coupa.

\- Je ne vais pas te « prendre » Bella, je vais te faire l'amour, susurrai-je tout contre sa bouche. Elle réprima en gémissement et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser.

Sans cesser de jouer avec ses lèvres, je nous faisais entrer. Nous fîmes une halte à côté de la porte. Puis une autre sur le canapé. Encore une autre tout contre le mur de sa chambre et finalement nous arrivâmes jusqu'au lit.

Et je lui fis l'amour...

Plusieurs fois...

oOoOoOo

Je m'étais juré de ne jamais retraverser cette ligne jaune dans ce sens...

Et pourtant... j'étais bel et bien là...

Emmett était déjà nu. Jasper était en train de se déshabiller.

Et moi, je regardais cette ligne jaune qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Des bons et des mauvais d'ailleurs...

_Flashback_

_La semaine avait été merveilleuse. J'aurais même pu dire inoubliable si je n'avais pas peur des répercussions sur Emmett et de ce qu'il me ferait subir par la suite si jamais j'avais le malheur de lui donner raison._

_Bella et moi, ça avait été magique. Au-delà même du surnaturel, ça avait été comme une évidence. J'avais peur cependant, la semaine était terminée et nous n'avions pas encore eu LA conversation de fin de vacances._

_Sa main dans la mienne, elle me raccompagnait à la sortie. Nous marchions depuis dix minutes et le silence était pesant. J'eus un temps d'arrêt et elle faillit trébucher lorsque je la ralentis._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Je... je me fais peur, lâchai-je de but en blanc._

_\- Peur ?_

_\- Je vais trop vite. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, je n'ai jamais pensé ainsi mais là, dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse sous hormones !_

_Elle esquissa un léger rire avant de se reprendre en constatant que je ne plaisantais pas._

_\- Ok... et de quoi tu parles exactement ?_

_Je soufflais. Je voulais être honnête, vraiment. Mais je savais ce que je risquais en lui avouant toute la vérité. Elle allait me prendre pour un dingue. Et elle aurait raison, même moi je trouvais ça dingue._

_\- Je parle de nous._

_Sa main quitta la mienne et elle recula d'un pas. Elle se tut. Je ne savais pas si ce silence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais je décidais de m'en tenir à la vérité._

_\- J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Plus qu'un coup d'un soir, plus qu'une baise insignifiante dans un bungalow, plus qu'une amourette de vacances dans un club nudiste, plus. Et je me fais peur en réalisant que moi, Edward Cullen, grand adepte du chacun chez soi, a envie de toutes ces choses qui le faisaient gerber y a encore une semaine. Je veux savoir comment tu prends le café le matin, si tu dors avec un ou deux oreillers, ce qui t'énerve le plus dans la vie, ton film préféré, si tu es plutôt gâteau au chocolat ou fraisier. Je veux..._

_\- Arrête !_

_Je baissai la tête et expirais lentement. Au son de sa voix j'avais compris._

_\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Parce que si tu je ne le dis pas, je resterai dans l'attente et l'expectative de savoir si toi aussi tu veux le vivre. Et je ne peux pas ne pas savoir... ce serait encore plus dur que de t'entendre dire non !_

_\- Je... je... c'est..._

_A chaque mot, elle reculait. J'avais la tête baissée avec une vue directe sur ses pieds qui me fuyaient. Je fermai les yeux n'en supportant pas davantage._

_\- C'est... trop ! s'indigna-t-elle. Trop de choses et bien trop tôt !_

_Je n'avais rien à dire à cela, j'étais même entièrement d'accord avec elle, je ne tournais pas rond, c'était un fait._

_\- Je ne peux pas... je suis désolée Edward, dit-elle avant de partir pour de bon._

_Pas autant que moi Bella, pas autant que moi..._

_Fin du flashback_

On ne pouvait pas dire que je m'en étais remis facilement. Mais au moins, je savais ce qu'il en était...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quelques semaines plus tard en trouvant une Bella larmoyante sur le pas de la porte de notre appartement.

Longtemps j'étais resté dans un recoin du couloir et je l'observais. J'avais prévenu que je pourrais me transformer en voyeur avec elle. Elle pleura longtemps et finit par s'endormir. Je décidais de me montrer quand sa respiration se fit calme et régulière.

J'avais dans l'esprit de la porter jusque dans mon lit sans la réveiller mais comme toujours avec elle, rien ne se passait comme je l'escomptais...

_Flashback_

_\- Ah quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque je sortais de l'obscurité. Deux heures que tu m'observes et tu attends que je fasse semblant de dormir pour te montrer ! Tu pensais m'enjamber pour entrer chez toi ?_

_J'eus un sourire crispé, j'étais grillé..._

_\- Je pensais que tu finirais par partir..._

_\- Tu veux que je parte Edward ? Sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans ma réponse._

_\- Ca dépend ce que tu es venue faire ici..._

_Mon corps était tendu, comme sous pression. Mes poils et ma peau réagirent à sa proximité. Son parfum embaumait déjà l'espace mais à quelques mètres d'elle, j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires. Il aurait été plus facile qu'elle dorme pour de vrai, ça m'aurait laissé le temps de digérer sa présence et de me préparer à ce qui allait venir._

_\- Je voulais te parler, tu me fais entrer ?_

_Sa voix carillonna dans le couloir. Je fermai les yeux, résistant à l'envie de la toucher. C'était encore trop douloureux. Sa présence était intoxicante et j'étais inexorablement magnétisé par elle._

_\- Edward, supplia-t-elle et je l'entendis faire un pas en avant. Je serrais la mâchoire, inspirant son parfum à plein poumons._

_Sa main se posa sur ma joue et je savais que j'étais foutu mais je résistais, il le fallait._

_\- Le matin, je bois du thé, pas de café ça me donne des brûlures d'estomac. Je dors avec un oreiller sous la tête, un autre sous mon bras. Ce qui m'nerve le plus dans la vie c'est quand je suis incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Je suis fraisier et mon film préféré..._

_La suite se noya sur mes lèvres._

_Fin du flashback_

\- Papa ?

Je revins au présent lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon tee-shirt. Je baissais les yeux sur mon fils, Adam, le portrait de sa mère.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tonton Emmett il enlève ses chaussures aussi ?

Et digne fils de son père...

Emmett ne me laissa pourtant pas répondre :

\- Hé bonhomme ! Les tongs, ce sont des stri...

\- EMMETT ! ! hurla Bella à mes côtés en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Je voulais dire... commença-t-il tout gêné. Les tongs, ce sont des slips de pieds ! Et comme il faut être tout nu, on les enlève aussi !

Mon fils l'observa longuement, comme s'il voulait jauger de la véracité de ses propos. Comme à son habitude, Emmett était fier de son explication.

\- Tonton, commença Adam, si tu as des slips comme tes tongs, tu dois avoir souvent mal au cul ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en passant la ligne avec ses chaussures.

Et ce fut en un éclat de rire général que nous traversâmes à nouveau la ligne jaune...


End file.
